deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo Cards
| | | }} There are two cards available for each combo weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2: Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record: an inferior scratch card and a superior combo card. Both cards indicate the two weapons required to build the combo weapon. Possessing the combo card grants the player a PP bonus when using that weapon and also allows the player to employ that weapon's secondary attack. Unlike scratch cards, which are only obtained by combining weapons into a combo weapon (or buying items from a pawnshop), combo cards can be earned through a variety of ways, for example: *Learning about a possible combination by examining items and posters throughout the environment *Leveling up *Defeating certain psychopaths *Rescuing certain survivors Dead Rising 2 Received by leveling up Unlocked by saving survivors Unlocked by defeating psychopaths Found by location Unlocked by combining items Case Zero The following combo cards can be obtained in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and can be carried over into Dead Rising 2: Case West combo cards Three combo cards are exclusive to Chuck and three are exclusive to Frank. Whenever a character uses a certain weapon, that is not exclusive to him, no matter if he has the combo card or not, that character will not receive the full prestige point amount and that character will not be able to perform all weapon moves. For example, a player must play as Frank to perform the Reaper's alternate attack and gain full prestige point value per zombie kill with that weapon. Frank will gain 1,000 PP per zombie with the Sterilizer while Chuck only gets 500 prestige point per kill also.Dead Rising 2 Case West Walkthrough, IGN. (January, 2011). Posters |- valign=top | |Palisades Mall - second floor, between Ned's Knicknackery and Brand New U |Snowball Cannon |Dr. Brainfreeze | |- valign=top | | Royal Flush Plaza outside of Casual Gals |Tenderizers |Blood Round 4 |Blood Round 4 He only answers with his fists ... Now Playing |- !colspan=5| Not found in Dead Rising 2 |- ! !Location !Combo card !Movie !Poster Text |- valign=top | | | |Bazooka Bad Boyz | |- valign=top |100px|center | | |Flaming G.I.'s |Clint Rockfoot War is Hell. Hell is Fire. Fire is War. War is Firey Hell. Flaming G.I.'s 4.09.10 |- !colspan=5| Dead Rising 2 Off the Record |- | !Location !Combo card !Movie !Poster Text |- valign=top | | Uranus Zone |Laser Eyes | Uranus Invasion | Clint Rockfoot...Uranus Invasion...Now Playing |- | |South Plaza, closest to Fortune City Arena |Super Massager |Massage O Tron 3000 | |} Trivia * In the Tape it or Die blog, Wallace invented the idea of a combo card.Wallace Hertzog, Turning Trajedy to Profit (Co-Written With LHL), Tape it or Die, (August 25, 2010). * The combo card posters are classified as "cMicroGameItem" and named ComboCardPosterA through ComboCardPosterH in the items.txt file. Gallery Dead rising 2 case 0 8 combo cards.jpg Dead rising 2 case 0 combo cards aquired 5.png Dead rising case 0 combo card intro.PNG|Tutorial screen in Case Zero Dead rising 2 combo card turtorial screen justin tv.png| Tutorial screen in Dead Rising 2 Dead rising 2 case 0 scratch card info screen.png Dead rising case 0 combo cards all.png Dead rising case 0 combo cards all (2).png Dead rising Combo Card sheet of 8.png Dead rising Combo Card sheet of 8 (2).png Dead rising Combo Card sheet of 8 (3).png References * Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gameplay